


Quality Time

by Lidsworth



Series: Tobirama Week [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Hashirama, Brotherly Love, Humor, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobirama staves off his loneliness with shadow clones and dead people. Unaware of his brother's new techniques, the older Senju fears for Tobirama's sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Tobirama week day 3: Invention!  
> I know i'm late, it's just that school's getting in the way.

“Your brother was talking to himself,” Madara spoke, as his eyes scanned the stack of papers held in his hand, “again.”

 

Hashirama sighed as he too looked through the papers on his desk, signing his signature when needed, and declining when necessary. This “Tobirama” awkwardness problem had certainly been a reoccurring theme within Hashirama's household, in which his younger brother spent a considerable amount of time alone, in his room, than interacting with actual human beings.

 

Hashirama had his duties as Hokage to adhere to, so he couldn't be over Tobirama's shoulder as much as he needed to, not unless the younger Senju was over his, literally, aiding him in any thing village related, and scolding him when necessary (which was almost on a day-to-day basis).

 

“Really, what's he saying?” Hashirama chose to play along. He himself had never been one to witness Tobirama's “supposed” episodes, but unfortunately, Madara hadn't been the first to bring this issue to him.

 

“How should I know? I just happen to be walking by his room during these occurrences,” Madara continued, “I don't sit by his room and listen to him converse with himself.”   
  
“I'm glad you're concerned with my brother, and since it's bothering you-”   
  


“Don't mistake this for concern, Hashirama. As much as I believe your brother deserves this, if he were to be driven insane, that would most defiantly put more work on my plate—which need I remind you, is already very full,” he was snappy as he spoke, and talked as if the mere state of being concerned with Tobriama Senju was the epitome of disgrace.

 

Hashirama knew better than to retort. Madara's dislike for his brother was very justified, and in all honesty Hashirama was lucky to have had Madara tell him about Tobirama, and most importantly, to have not laid a hand on Tobirama since the formation of the village.

 

Though Madara's disregard for Tobirama still hurt just a bit, and the older Senju attempted to stave off his depression.

 

Madara rolled his eyes, “Look at you, getting depressed over nothing as usual. If the situation bothers you so much, go check on him yourself.”

 

“You're so mean, Madara,” Hashirama whined.

 

“And you're too damn soft!” Madara snapped, hitting his friend's head with a rolled up stack of paper, “Go take care of your brother!”

 

He could hear the hidden concern that was burrowed carefully within Madara's tone, as if he were speaking of his own brother. Madara may have hated Tobirama's guts, but he'd hate it more to see what Tobirama's loss would do to Hashirama.

“Take care of these papers for me-”   
  
“Wait,I'm not-”   
  


“ Just use my last name to sign things, see ya!”

 

“Hashirama! This isn't my damn job!”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

He stopped beside Tobirama's door when he heard the sound of heavy panting on the other side, and small movements as well. He was trying to masks his chakra the best way possible, and to his surprise, his technique had worked.

 

Hashirama hadn't been detected, not yet at least. And if he was able to push the door open, just a bit-

 

And there it was again, the sound, a sharp breath that became ragged, a thud against the wall. The older brother raised an eyebrow...was Tobirama doing what he thought he was? Of course not—but it made sense, _when_ he thought about it. Tobirama wasn't a kid anymore, he _had_ to be sexually active, right?

 

And if not with women, than himself? Suddenly, Hashirama was giggling to himself, madly, like some sort of school girl spying on her crush. He had to calm himself, had clear his throat. Bringing a hand to his face to steady his emotions, the Hokage continued to listen on.

 

Only, in his small fit of laughter, he'd managed to let his chakra spike up just enough to allow his younger brother to sense him.

 

In seconds, the door had been pull open, and a rather bewildered, surprised Hashirama fell into the room and onto the hard ground. Above him, dark red eyes bore holes into his soul, and suddenly Hashirama felt as if was looking up at some sort of maniacal demon.

 

 

“What are you doing outside of my room?” It was just like Tobirama to cut to the chase, no “hello” or “how are you doing” or anything considered brotherly.

 

“I-I-”   
  
“I asked you a question,” crossed arms and angry eyes bore down at Shodai still, “aren't we too old to be spying on one another?”

 

Hashirama stood awkwardly, as usual, towering over his younger brother, but the intimidation that Tobirama had over him effected him nevertheless.

 

Tobirama certainly did look unraveled, and by the state of his clothing, chipped and worn, and by his skin in general, sweaty and ashen, and paler than usual, Hashirama reckoned he was doing something that required a lot of work.

 

Though the more he looked at him, the more he looked like he hadn't been masturbating, rather, training. But in his room? Could he have been doing them both?

 

Though that didn't stop the older Senju from speaking the first thing that came off of his mind.

 

“People said you were talking to yourself, so I just decided to drop by your room, and I heard you doing things...”

 

“Things? Who heard me talking to myself! Who's listening to me?” Tobirama went absolutely livid as he began to question his brother, and Hashirama took a step back, “Answer me!”

 

Hashirma couldn't lie “underneath” his brother's scrutinizing gaze, “it'sjustithought...I heard noises and breathing...I thought you were...were you...masturbating?”

 

He covered his mouth as quickly as he spoke, and by the look of horror on his brother's face, he realized that he'd said the wrong thing. He had to explain himself.

 

“It's just that I heard panting! And you look like you've been ruffed up-”   
  


“Stop! Stop! STOP!” Tobirama looked horrified, and if possible, his face was an even a darker shade of red than his eyes, “Just stop!”

 

“I'm sorry! I'm just-”   
  


“Leaving! Now, get out!” Hashirama has no qualms as his younger brother pushed against him, though suddenly remembered Madara's words, “Wait, Tobirama, I need to know why you're speaking to yourself. People are getting worried.”   
  


“By people you mean the occasional house servants, and you,” Tobirama deadpanned, “why does my personal business even concern you?”   
  
Hashirama didn't know what to say, but could deduce from his brother's tone that he was hiding something, and trying to direct his brother elsewhere. But Hashirama would not waiver.

 

“You're my brother, and plus-you look terrible!” the older brother waved his hands in the air frantically, as if to make his point, “Like you haven't slept in ages! Your clothes are—is somebody in your room? That has to be it!”

 

Goofiness aside, Hashirama went into full “older brother” mode, and side stepped his brother despite his protest. If Tobirama was trying to hide said person, then who ever it was must've been a bad person. What if they were hurting him?

 

When he walked into the semi lit room, he first noticed the layer of scrolls on the floor, that seemed to stand in the place of a much needed carped. Not only that, but the scrolls seemed to spill off of his messy bed.

 

Alongside that, there was a chakra that hung in the air, as if it were desperately trying to find its host. It was then that Hashirama recognized it as his brother's chakra. No wonder Tobirama looked so tired, he was just throwing his chakra around the place.

 

“Tobirama, this is ridiculous,” now it was Hashirama who crossed his arms, and looking over his shoulder, cast a very disjointed glare at his brother, “and frankly stupid, no one just throws their chakra out for no—Ahh!”

 

The Shodai nearly tripped over his feet.

 

Why hadn't he seen _that_ standing in the corner before? The figure leaned against the wall, red eyes, very much like Tobirama's, burning into Hashiram's own gaze. But the eyes weren't the only similarity the figure shared with his brother, in fact, it had every single feature that his brother had.

 

“Tobirama...do you have a twin?” What else could he say? What else was one supposed to think.

 

“No, I don't,” his brother came from behind him, followed by a sharp kunai brushing past Hashirama's ear, and straight into the clones head.

 

Hashirama's heart jumped as the specter, that looked very much like his brother, welcomed a knife to the head, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hashirama whirled around, fearing that his brother was dead, but thankfully, found the younger Sneju standing behind him, looking, as usual, pissed.

 

“Tobirama, what was that?”

“A clone,” Replied the younger, “it's a jutsu I'm working on.”

 

 

Hashirama raised an eyebrow, and suddenly, felt very guilty“I-is that who you were talking to? Is it because I don't talk to you anymore?”   
  
Tobirama's eyes widened just a little, “No, I'm just experimenting, that's all.”

 

 

Hashirama noted the downcast gaze that Tobirama displayed as he spoke, almost as if he didn't want Hashirama to look him in the eye. Hashirama wouldn't force him to, the silence told him what he needed to know.

 

“Well, get some rest, okay,” Hashirama spoke softly, as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder, “you're almost out of chakra. There's no point in creating a new jutsu if it's going to kill you.”

 

Tobirama rolled his eyes, “Yes, brother. Thank you for the concern.”

 

“It wasn't just me,” he admitted, “Madara was the one who told me.”

 

He figured that if he presented Madara in a positive way, that maybe he and Tobirama would start to appreciate each other.

 

“I forgot. You two are always talking,” his voice was darker, as if the moment shared between the two had been shattered with the mention of Madara's name. Hashirama sensed it, like an ominous cloud hanging around him.

 

Gently, Tobirama shook Hashirama's hand off of his shoulder.

 

“Um, yeah, so if you need me,” Hashirama sweat dropped, as the atmosphere grew thicker and thicker, “I'll be working in my room, I may go later, and work in my actual...” Tobirama had zoned him out long ago, and Hashirama feared he'd return to his “cloning” again.

 

Lucky for him, Tobirama retired to his bed, falling to messy surface and into the bed of scrolls.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 

As he walked out and back to his own room, Hashirama supposed that Tobirama had been talking to himslef, and the fact that he'd materialized his subconsciousness into a living clone did nothing to lessen the worry that Hashirama was feeling.

 

Something about Tobirama was off, _very_ off, and he felt as if the cloning was just the beginning of a nightmare.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's part one, part 2 is the Edo Tensei, I hoped you enjoyed it please comment. I'll try to update, if not, I'll just leave you with this. Again, hope you enjoyed it, have wonderful week, and God Bless!


End file.
